Rose Kiss
by altaira verantca
Summary: Akashi Seiyuna selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Selalu. Baik itu sebuah ciuman, sentuhan nakal, bahkan sebuah kerajaan. [Kuroko x fem!Akashi, PWP, M-rated for explicit sexual content, warning inside] Dibuat untuk merayakan KuroAka/AkaKuro Day tanggal 4 November 2013 kemarin


Hai! Saya kembali dengan sebuah fanfic ONESHOT rate-M dengan pairing Kuroko x Fem!Akashi. Warning sebagaimana yang akan tertulis di bawah! :)

Memang ini terlambat dua hari, but~ HAPPY KUROAKA DAY! Kalau sistem penanggalan Indonesia memang 4 November alias AkaKuro... Tapi sepertinya pengaruh air shower yang terlalu panas yang bikin saya kesambet fanfic ini...

Well, please read the warning inside and have a good read!

PS: Menurutku sendiri ini PWP.. But my beta reader ( nyaonichi) said that you can categorize it as semi-PWP... :))

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © T****a****datoshi Fujimaki**

**Rose Kiss ****© altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****M**

**Genre (s) : Romanc****e**

**Cast (s) : ****Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Words : 6080 words.**

**WARNING : Kuroko Tetsuya x Female!Akashi Seijuro (Akashi Seiyuna in this fic). M-rated for sex scene (3013 words) between MALE AND FEMALE. If you find that the sex scene is disturbing, you can skip the middle part and continue to the last part (I wrote a sentences as separators inside)**

**.**

_Patience is power. Patience is not an absence of action; rather it is "timing". It waits on the right time to act, for the right principles and in the right way. –Fulton J. Sheen_

**.**

**.**

_Kotor._

Akashi kembali meraih karang berpori kecil itu, menggosokkannya perlahan di tangannya.

_Kotor._

Lehernya, yang kemudian turun ke dadanya.

_Menjijikkan._

Busa-busa di sekitar abdomennya memperlicin gesekan antara karang itu dengan kulitnya.

_Memuakkan._

Akashi bangkit dari bak mandi lalu duduk di tepian pualam kuning gading yang membentuk tempat berendamnya, segera ia menggosok pahanya, semakin cepat dan kasar di daerah betisnya.

"Kulit anda akan menangis bila anda memperlakukannya seperti itu, Akashi-_sama_," tegur sebuah suara.

Akashi menghentikan gerakannya, lalu melemparkan batu karang tidak berdosa itu ke tengah bak mandi. Dalam satu gerakan lambat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik suara, menampilkan tatapan tajam yang terefleksikan dalam jernih kedua bola mata heterokromianya.

"Tetsuya…," lembut tidak cukup mendeskripsikan suaranya. Lebih dari lembut, pendengarnya seolah dikungkung dalam sutra halus yang terawat dengan sangat baik. Halus, licin, tertata, dan 'mahal', yang lebih cocok bila kau sebut mengesankan dan penuh kekuasaan.

"Kau terlambat," lanjutnya, kini sambil menyibakkan surai-surai rambutnya yang basah melewati pundaknya. Membiarkan ujung basah kuncupnya menyentuh lekukan pinggangnya, memperlihatkan seluruh bagian wajah, leher, dan terus turun hingga ke akhir jemari kakinya.

Sebuah anggukan hormat ditunjukkan kepada Sang Putri, kemudian disusul dengan senyum sopan yang terulas tipis di wajah mulus pemuda berambut biru muda, bermata _azure_ jernih, dengan sehelai kemeja putih lengan panjang terkancing rapi ditemani celana kain serta _vest_ berekor belah berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan apik. Cukup longgar untuk dia melakukan seluruh kegiatan sehari-harinya, cukup pas untuk menampilkan keteraturan ototnya dan tegap punggungnya.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Akashi-_sama_. Ada beberapa hal yang… perlu saya persiapkan dan selesaikan." Matanya menangkap satu lambaian kecil dari telunjuk lentik putri berambut merah itu; perintah untuk mendekat.

"Sampai bulan setinggi ini? Makan malammu dengan Tuan Putri Momoi Satsuki itu, eh?" ia meluruskan sebelah kakinya, sementara membiarkan kaki lainnya ditekuk, menjadi sandaran untuk dagunya.

"Beliau menyebutnya dengan 'Pembicaraan mengenai penggabungan wilayah Kerajaan Rakuzan dan Touo'," Kuroko Tetsuya kini hanya berjarak satu langkah dari Akashi, tetap dengan ekspresi nyaris tiada di wajahnya.

Seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan jamuan indah dari tubuh telanjang seorang Akashi Seiyuna di hadapannya.

Akashi terkikik pelan, sebelah tangannya memainkan busa wangi yang memenuhi bak mandi pualam yang cukup untuk menampung lima sampai enam orang. Oh, Akashi menyukainya. Beberapa keran yang terbuat dari emas berhiaskan rubi dan safir untuk penanda suhunya, sebuah pancuran yang terbuat dari pualam hitam berbentuk naga yang terukir sempurna detilnya, juga belasan tabung labu kristal berisi berbagai wewangian terbaik dan penghasil busa teringan. Tak lupa juga satu sisi kamar mandi yang hanya berupa kaca bening, memberinya pemandangan malam seantero kerajaan lengkap dengan akses untuk melihat langit penuh taburan bintang serta bulan bulat yang sudah berdiri tinggi di langit malam. Cukup megah untuk selera pribadinya, meski ia tidak berada di kerajaannya sendiri.

"Topik itu akan segera berganti ke 'Penggantian nama Momoi menjadi Kuroko setelah ciuman di depan altar dilaksanakan', Tetsuya," ada cemooh yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya, "kau akan menjadi adik sepupu iparku nanti." Ejekan lagi, dengan kemuakan yang jelas.

Tetsuya tersenyum kembali, seolah memaklumi segala tingkah yang ditunjukkan oleh putri di hadapannya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berumur empat tahun dan Akashi berumur dua tahun. Apa lagi yang perlu tidak ia maklumi?

"Anda baru saja menyelesaikan sesi makan malam yang kurang menyenangkan sepertinya," ujar Kuroko. Ia melangkah dan mengambil sebuah spons alam dari rak lalu kembali ke hadapan Akashi. Duduk di sisi bak mandi, tepat di ujung kaki putri tunggal pewaris Kerajaan Rakuzan itu. Diletakkannya spons itu di atas pahanya sementara ia bergantian menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke batas siku, menampilkan lengan bawahnya yang tampak terlatih dengan otot-ototnya yang tidak loyo dan kendur.

Kuroko meraih kaki jenjang itu, menaruh tumit halus itu di atas pahanya sendiri, lalu mulai menggosok kulit putih bak mutiara itu perlahan dalam gerakan memutar. Sesekali ia memijat lembut telapak itu lalu mengendurkan otot-otot betis yang pastinya tegang setelah seharian memakai sepatu bertumit tinggi.

"Aku cukup menyukai _wine_ yang mereka sajikan, berumur dua puluh dua tahun."

"Sebagaimana umur anda?" ada tawa terkulum dalam pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Tatapannya ketika Daiki menegak cairan itu dan menatapku yang membuatku ingin muntah," lanjutnya. Kini ia menarik kaki kanannya dan ganti menempatkan kaki kirinya di paha Kuroko, tanpa ragu.

Kuroko melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan seksama. Membersihkan tiap sela jari mungil itu, melancarkan aliran darah tubuh putri itu lewat seni refleksi yang ia pelajari saat remaja dulu, dan tentu saja menggosok kembali kulit itu. Berharap usahanya mampu meringankan kekotoran yang dirasakan oleh sosok perempuan di depannya.

"Analogi menarik yang Aomine -_sama_ tunjukkan kepada anda, Akashi-_sama_," kalau orang lain yang mendengarnya, tidak ada yang terdengar selain kedataran dalam suara Kuroko.

Namun Akashi mengenal Kuroko sebaik ia mengenal tiap gurat di jarinya. Satu kalimat penasehatnya itu dibalut dengan rasa tidak suka yang tajam, serta berbumbu ketidakrelaan murni.

"Menarik dan tidak berkelas," kali ini ia sengaja membuat kecipak keras dengan air berbusanya.

Hanya suara deguk air dan kecipaknya yang memenuhi ruangan itu selama beberapa saat ketika Akashi dan Kuroko larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berusaha memecahkannya, mereka sama menikmati tiap momen tanpa suara yang hanya diisi dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Seperti biasanya.

"Beliau memaksakannya kepada anda?" tanya Kuroko, yang kini menggosok perlahan lutut kiri dari putrinya.

"Hm?"

"Seks, maksud saya," jawab Kuroko lugas. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menahan kata-katanya di hadapan Akashi. Keterusterangannya ia tunjukkan dalam keeleganan sopannya, selalu.

Sebuah tawa terdengar renyah dalam ruangan, bergema setelah dipantulkan oleh bagian ruangan yang terbuat dari marmer. "Kau tahu betul seorang Aomine Daiki, Tetsuya. Di minggu pertama aku disini dan ia sudah membawaku ke kamarnya, kau pikir ia memaksakan apalagi setelah ia tidak mendapatkan kanal pembuangan nafsunya setelah empat bulan ini, hah?"

Kuroko menghela nafas pendek, lalu meletakkan sponsnya di pinggiran bak. "Lalu, apakah beliau berhasil?"

Akashi mendongak, menatap sepasang _azure_ favoritnya dalam-dalam, penuh permainan dan perhitungan. "Kau meragukanku, Tetsuya?"

"Saya hanya ingin mendengar satu kemenangan anda lagi, Akashi-_sama_," jawabnya.

Lagi. Akashi tertawa lagi. Kini ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga kedua lututnya menjadi satu-satunya pemberi jarak antara sepasang manusia di ruangan itu. "Aku akan selalu menang, Tetsuya-ku. Kau akan mendengar ribuan lagi kisahku," ia mengatakan itu begitu mudah, seolah itu kebenaran.

Dan memang itulah yang selalu ia katakan. _Kebenaran_, dalam standarnya sendiri.

"Hmm," Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, menyibakkan poni merah yang menutupi pandangannya ke sepasang merah-emas milik tuan putri di hadapannya, "lalu apa yang beliau lakukan kepada anda hari ini? Spons tidak bersalah itu sendirian teronggok di dalam sana, Akashi_-sama_," ia melirikkan matanya ke arah tengah bak mandi.

Akashi menangkap tangan yang kini mengusap lembut pipinya, membiarkannya terlarut dalam belaian tangan yang selalu dingin itu. "Sesuatu yang cukup membuatku tidak puas meski aku sudah menggosok kulitku tiga kali."

"Akan saya pastikan anda memakai _lotion_ dengan pelembap terbanyak malam ini, Akashi-_sama_," ada sedikit gurau dalam suaranya.

Senyum kemenangan terkembang di wajah Akashi. Perlahan, ia mengecup telapak tangan yang masih menyentuh pipinya. "Ya, pastikan aku memakainya, Tetsuya."

Perlahan, bibir itu merambat turun, hingga akhirnya terhenti di pergelangan pucat Kuroko. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan dalamnya kepada pemuda biru muda itu, ia mengecup kulit disana lembut, perlahan, ditutup dengan satu jilatan kecil di nadinya.

"Setelah kau membantuku membersihkan diri, Tetsuya."

Tanpa peringatan, Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke dalam bak, membawa serta Kuroko yang tidak siap dengan tarikan tiba-tiba itu. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya, lalu meluncur halus ke pojok lain dari bak mandi itu. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berusaha duduk dan membersikan busa yang mengiritasi ringan matanya.

"Akashi-_sama_, bisakah an—"

"Aku tidak mau terpeleset sponsku sendiri, Tetsuya." Akashi memakai satu senyum terbaiknya kini, sembari memainkan busa dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, "aku tidak mau memakai spons lain."

Kuroko mengenali senyum itu, tatapan macam itu, serta gerik punggung yang lebih melengkung dibandingkan biasanya itu. Oh, alasan apa yang harus ia kemukakan untuk mengatasi kemungkinan paling berbahayanya kalau sudah begini?

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Kuroko melepaskan _vest-_nya lalu menaruhnya di tepi bak. Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena tidak memakai sepatunya tadi, meski seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup penuh busa lembut beraroma.

"Vanila," gumamnya sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya, membiarkan matanya mencari spons karang berwarna kelabu pucat itu. Ketemu, tepat di tengah bak. Syukurlah busa-busa itu tidak mengiritasi matanya, hanya meninggalkan sensasi getir di lidahnya.

"Dan mawar," sambut Akashi begitu Kuroko kembali dari bawah air, dengan spons halus di tangannya. Ia masih tetap di posisinya, tangannya sibuk berusaha mengurai rambutnya. "Sesuai seleramu?"

Kuroko melempar sudut pandangannya ke arah Akashi, poninya sendiri yang menutupi pandangannya. Namun ia dapat melihat bagaimana sosok molek tanpa benang itu melangkah mendekatinya tanpa ragu—terkesan angkuh malah— di tengah air berbusa yang mencapai pusarnya. Matanya tersibukkan dengan bagaimana busa-busa ringan itu meleleh lambat di kulit itu, perlahan dari pundak dan meninggalkan jejak licin yang tampak mengkilat hingga ke lengan, tertinggal di helai-helai rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi kedua dadanya, dan sedikit yang menggantung di dagu lancip Akashi.

"Akashi-_sama_, saya pikir sudah waktunya untuk saya kembali ke kamar sa—"

"Tetsuya," otoritas dan jari lentik yang menyisir rambut biru mudanya kebelakang membuat Kuroko menghentikan ucapannya, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Persisten. Keras kepala. Otoriter. Egois. Sensual. Lima sifat yang akan Kuroko lontarkan begitu saja kalau ada orang yang menanyainya tentang Akashi Seiyuna. Apa lagi?

"Tepat seperti yang…," ada jeda sejenak ketika ia melihat kilatan geli di kedua mata Akashi, "kita sukai," ujarnya, sebelum ia menghela nafas panjang dan membiarkan tangannya memainkan ujung surai merah yang terdekat dengan tangannya.

"Senang kau masih mengingatnya, Tetsuya," lagi, senyum kemenangan terpampang lagi di wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, jarinya kini sibuk melucuti satu per satu kancing kemeja pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Kuroko mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan lain dari putrinya, bahkan sama sekali tidak protes ketika Akashi melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparkan kain itu ke tepi bak, bertumpuk dengan _vest-_nya.

Akashi melepaskan dahaga matanya dengan menatap tubuh di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Matanya aktif mempelajari tiap lekuk dan bentukan ototnya, merekam tiap seratnya bergerak dalam setiap helaan nafas dan degupan jantung, serta mengagumi bagaimana kulit pucat itu membungkus segalanya dalam bentuk yang cukup sesuai dengan idealnya. Kecuali satu.

"Kau kehilangan berat badanmu, Tetsuya?" telunjuknya menyentil ringan lengan tegap itu, "kau lebih kurus dibanding beberapa bulan lalu."

Kuroko menggeleng, "berat badan saya tetap, dan anda selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali kita berpapasan di waktu makan, Akashi_-sama_."

"Kau harus menambah porsi makanmu," ujar Akashi. Ada kerutan dangkal di tengah dahinya, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang dibentuk oleh rahang tipis dan halus serta bibir merahnya yang tampak merah, dan hidungnya yang berlekuk halus sempurna.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "porsi makan saya sudah cu—Akashi-_sama_!" senyum itu lenyap seketika begitu ia menangkap kedua tangan Akashi yang mulai melucuti ikat pinggangnya, "Saya mohon jangan diteruskan, Akashi-_sama,_" jelas-jelas ada permohonan yang sangat disana.

_Well_, dia seorang Akashi Seiyuna. Tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

"Aku ingin meneruskannya, Tetsuya," ujarnya, tidak mau dibantah meski tangannya berhenti bekerja.

"Akashi-_sama_, saya mohon dengan sa—"

Satu merah dan itu menghentikan segalanya.

Titik kemerahan itu tertera jelas di tengkuk Akashi, tertutup oleh daun telinganya yang tipis dan surai rambutnya yang panjang. Kuroko mungkin tidak akan menemukan tanda itu jika wanita di depannya tidak menyibakkan rambutnya sendiri, menarik telinganya, dan berbalik memunggungi Kuroko untuk memperlihatkan tanda itu.

_Kiss mark._

Ada sesuatu yang berhenti dalam tubuh Kuroko, tergantikan dengan letupan-letupan yang menjalar mulai dari perutnya, terus naik ke dadanya, hingga terasa mencekik lehernya. Ada yang menusuk tengah dadanya, belakang kepalanya, tiap sentimeter dari sarafnya, menyisakan ngilu tak terperi yang mengikis kesabarannya dengan cepat. Membuat kedua lengannya segera merengkuh pinggang itu dalam dekapannya, erat.

Cemburu.

"…dimana saja?" tanyanya, tanpa getar yang terdengar dalam kemonotonan suaranya.

"Hanya satu," jawab Akashi, sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko, "dan ia mencium bibirku."

Pelukan di pinggang Akashi mengerat, menimbulkan satu senyum samar di wajah putri itu.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Bersihkan aku, Tetsuya."

**.**

**-sebagaimana ratingnya, tulisan setelah batas ini murni merupakan adegan intim antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Jika reader budiman kurang berkenan, silahkan langsung melanjutkan ke batas berikutnya. Terima kasih.—**

**.**

Ciuman itu lama.

Bukan murni karena Kuroko ingin menyesap segala rasa apapun yang ditinggalkan seorang Aomine Daiki di bibir Akashi. Terpampang dengan jelas keinginannya sendiri untuk mengklaim kembali apa yang secara tidak tertulis adalah miliknya.

Tidak. Akashi-lah yang awalnya mengklaim bibirnya, dua belas tahun yang lalu. Akashi pula yang mengarahkan Kuroko untuk membuat klaim atas dirinya, lima tahun lalu. Akashi pula yang seringkali meruntuhkan segala pertahanan diri Kuroko dan membuat penasehat itu mengikuti alur permainannya. Penasehat pribadi itu hanya _title_, perannya lebih dari itu, merangkap _butler_, teman sepermainan, sampai lawan berlatih pedang.

Entah apakah hubungan mereka masih dapat disebut permainan apabila rasa kepemilikan yang bercokol kuat di masing-masingnya membuat keduanya terlarut dalam emosi bersama. Atau sebenarnya emosi mereka sudah bercinta lebih dulu jauh sebelum kedua raga mereka mulai menagihnya.

"Tetsuya…," Kuroko baru saja memisahkan bibirnya ketika lengan wanita itu kembali menarik tengkuknya, menyeretnya kembali dalam satu sesi ciuman terbuka nan basah. Yang dihiasi dengan belitan saling mendominasi lidah satu sama lain, suara kecupan yang panjang, serta desah dan geraman dalam yang terbungkam dalam koneksi dua _cavum_ tersebut.

Hutang oksigen menuntut pembayaranlah yang akhirnya memisahkan bibir mereka, menyisakan jembatan _saliva _yang masih meneruskan nafsu masing-masing. Namun sama sekali tidak menyurutkan cercah cahaya di dua pasang mata itu, menyulutnya makin menjadi malah.

"Sei…, kita harus berhenti," itulah yang bibir Kuroko ucapkan. Namun tangannya yang berkapal akibat latihan pedang dan panahannya sehari-hari sudah bergerak menelusuri lekuk pinggang Akashi yang sudah ia hafal.

"Ya. Kalau kita sudah selesai, Tetsuya," lagi, Akashi menariknya dalam ciuman lagi. Dengan jemarinya yang menelusup ke sela-sela surai biru muda Kuroko, ia menarik pemuda itu dalam satu momen bergairah lainnya. Kecup, jilat, gigit, hisap, dorong, decak. Sepasang bibir dan lidah ini seolah tidak mengenal kata cukup untuk memuaskan pengecap satu sama lain.

"Sei," suara Kuroko terdengar lebih dalam sekarang, tanda pertahanan dirinya semakin retak, "seseorang bisa tiba-tiba masuk, Sei…. Atau melihat dari jendela…," percuma, bibir pemuda itu sudah merambat menikmati kurva halus yang dibentuk oleh rahang Akashi. Mengecup dagunya sebelum lidahnya mulai menyusuri bentukan otot leher yang teregang karena tengadahnya kepala sang wanita.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Akashi, bergumam dalam lenguhan tertahannya. Leher salah satu titik sensitifnya dan Kuroko tahu benar akan hal ini, "Kau selalu mengunci kamarku, Tetsuya. Terutama, bila kau masuk ke kamar mandiku," Kuroko masih cukup sadar untuk menemukan nada geli disana.

Dan hanya decak kecil yang menjadi jawabannya karena Kuroko sibuk mengubur wajahnya di lekuk leher jenjang Akashi, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar dan vanilla yang sudah meresap ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kita masih berada di Touo sekarang. Terlalu riskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang…," Kuroko berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk kegiatan mereka kali ini, "terlalu vulgar."

"Bukankah itu menarik? Seperti mencela tempat tidur Daiki menurutku," kali ini Akashi yang membiarkan lidahnya mencicipi kulit pundak Kuroko dengan lidahnya, menghadiahinya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, dan membiarkan gerak alisnya menggelitik pemuda itu.

Kuroko menahan nafasnya, sementara Akashi tidak berhenti memancingnya, menggodanya, dan berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri dalam satu waktu. Tangan Akashi sudah tidak menggantung di pundak Kuroko, melainkan sudah menetak tulang belakangnya yang tersusun sempurna. Tangan lainnya menelengkan leher pemuda itu, membuat akses untuk bibirnya berjalan lebih jauh.

"Tetsuya," terdengar permintaan manja kecil di satu kata itu, membuat Kuroko serta merta menarik nafas panjang dan dalam, seolah berusaha menarik sumbat dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau selalu keras kepala, Sei," gumam Kuroko. Tangannya meluncur mengikuti alur helaian merah dihadapannya, lalu berhenti di tengah dada wanita itu. Gerakan minimal yang ia lakukan cukup untuk mengantar telapaknya merengkuh salah satu buah dada Akashi, membanjirinya dengan segala kelembutan dan kekencangan bentuk disana. Ia tidak mengharapkan kurang dari seorang yang ia tahu terlahir dengan proporsi tubuh sempurna yang tampak jelas sejak awal masa pubertasnya.

"Dan kau terlalu sopan meski keadaan kita sudah begini," keluhnya. Dengan cekatan satu tangannya menutupi tangan Kuroko di dadanya lalu meremas sendiri gumpalan lemak sensitif itu, membawa serta jemari Kuroko untuk menikmati tubuhnya. "Nhh…," desahnya, tepat di samping telinga Kuroko.

Apapun, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah memiliki kekebalan lebih atas tiap nada dan intonasi yang dihasilkan oleh pita suara seorang Akashi Seiyuna.

"Sei—nhh!" kini giliran Kuroko yang harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar desahannya tidak memenuhi ruangan itu ketika Akashi menggigit lehernya, lalu menghisapnya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang baru akan ia sadari esok pagi.

Decak basah dan kikikan geli Akashi yang mengingatkan Kuroko bahwa putri itu sengaja melakukannya. Memberi tanda apa yang menjadi miliknya. Sekaligus mengajukan undangan untuknya melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada balasan kata yang Kuroko lontarkan. Hanya tangan bebasnya saja yang bergerak melewati pinggang ramping Akashi dan akhirnya berlabuh di satu belahan pantatnya. Meremasnya dalam satu waktu dengan tangan lainnya yang masih terhimpit oleh buah dada dan tangan Akashi sendiri. Itu cukup untuk mengejutkan putri itu sekejap, membuat tubuh langsing itu semakin merapat dengan bidang dada Kuroko.

"_Foreplay_?" desis Akashi. Membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam tiap tekanan berirama yang dihasilkan oleh kedua tangan di tubuhnya. Yang memberikan minyak ke dalam api bernama nafsu yang memburu di aliran darahnya.

"Sei sedang ingin kumanja, bukan?" bibir Kuroko kembali menikmati lekukan pundak itu, terus naik ke atas hingga kini lidahnya menyapu lengkung terluar dari telinga Akashi, "atau sedang tidak sabar?" bisiknya, nyaris semematikan madu.

"Keduanya," jawabnya cepat. Secepat tangannya yang mulai membuka kepala sabuk Kuroko, ingin segera menyentuh, dan disentuh, lebih banyak hamparan kulit pucat itu.

Kuroko mempercepat remasan kedua tangannya, menambahnya dengan gerakan memutar lambat. Terlebih dengan tangannya yang sudah bebas, karena kedua tangan Akashi sibuk dengan ikat pinggangnya, jemarinya meluncur dan menemukan tonjolan kecil nan kasar di tengah dada lembut itu.

"Tets—!" gerakannya terhenti seketika, menyisakan getar elasi di tubuhnya ketika salah satu titik sensitifnya dimainkan perlahan. Ibu jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah, sela-sela jari, sampai telapak tangan Kuroko memanjakannya. Membuat nafas-nafas berat dan terburu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Ia dapat merasakan kedua kaki putri itu yang akan semakin melemah nanti. Karena itu Kuroko melepaskan tangannya, dan langsung mengecup ringan bibir merah yang basah itu, menimbulkan satu erangan protes dari Akashi.

"Duduklah. Biar kututup jendelanya," ujarnya, setenang mungkin. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu kini sudah memerah, dengan bibir tipis yang terpisah demi memperlancar pengeluaran karbon dioksida dari paru-parunya, juga kedua mata _azure_ yang semakin hilang fokusnya seiring dengan keinginan akan keintiman menguasai otaknya.

Akashi melirik ke arah luar dan mendapati bulan yang sudah meninggi lagi. "Patroli dari menara timur bisa melihat ke arah sini," ujarnya, tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalan di tiap katanya.

Kuroko mengangguk. Tangan kirinya sudah beralih menggenggam tangan Akashi dan menarik serta putri itu ke arah anak tangga di satu tepi bak. "Perlu kupadamkan juga lilin-lilin itu, Sei?" ia masih mengecup pelipis wanita itu sebelum mendudukkannya—yang mana Akashi memilih undakan terbawah, membuat batas air busa itu melewati dadanya.

"Padamkan semuanya, Tetsuya, dan cepatlah." Kali ini, terdengar seperti menggerutu.

Akashi tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke sosok pemuda bertelanjang dada yang kini meniup satu per satu lilin aromatik yang tersebar di kamar mandi itu. Mata heterokromatiknya terus menatap seolah melucuti tubuh itu, yang tiap geraknya menampilkan gerakan otot halus dari balik kulitnya. Kuroko menyisakan satu lilin di dekat pintu keluar, lalu dengan langkahnya yang ringan, dengan mudah ia mencapai jendela raksasa itu.

"Bulan malam ini indah," ujarnya, sembari menarik tirai ke sisi lainnya. Menghalangi pemandangan indah cahaya-cahaya dari seantero kerajaan juga bulan yang bersinar dengan cantiknya di langit.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah ingin kita melakukan ini di luar, Tetsuya." Ada kelakar ringan disana. Akashi mengusap tubuhnya sendiri dengan busa di sekitarnya, memilin rambutnya lalu menariknya hingga tersampir di satu sisi pundaknya. Mengekspos punggung dan tengkuknya agar langsung berinteraksi dengan udara bebas.

Akashi tidak melihat senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Kuroko, namun putri itu dapat mendengar langkah penasehatnya yang kembali mendekat. "Jangan mulai merencakan hal-hal yang merepotkan, Sei." Air di belakangnya berkecipak lembut, tanda bahwa sepasang kaki kokoh itu sudah semakin mendekat dengannya. "Dan itu tidak sopan."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang tangan melingkar di pundak Akashi, menariknya mundur, membuat punggungnya bersinggungan dengan kulit luas lainnya. Selanjutnya ia dapat merasakan sepasang kaki mengapit tubuhnya, menyentuhkan otot berbalut kulit ke tubuhnya. Satu senyum kemenangan timbul di wajahnya ketika pantatnya dapat merasakan bentukan familiar merapat dan merangsang sarafnya.

"Padahal aku ingin melucuti seluruh pakaianmu, Tetsuya." Akashi menundukkan kepalanya ketika bibir basah Kuroko menggoda tengkuknya, membiarkan tubuhnya bergetar ringan seiring dengan juluran lidah hangat itu mengecap pahit sabun di kulitnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering melucuti pakaianku, Sei," gumam Kuroko datar. Memang benar apa yang ia katakan, seringkali Akashi-lah yang terlalu rajin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya—kalau tidak mau dibilang terlalu terburu.

"Hmm," lenguh dalam terdengar ketika tangan Kuroko mulai kembali menginvasi kedua buah dadanya. Meremas dan memijatnya lembut sembari memainkan kedua putingnya dalam berbagai tempo, membuat tuan putri itu tak henti menarik-menahan-membuang nafasnya dalam irama yang tak tetap. Berapakalipun, ia tidak akan terbiasa dengan jari berkapal halus Kuroko yang entah bagaimana selalu berhasil memanjakannya. Membuatnya selalu merasa lebih baik, sekecil apapun kontak fisik di antara mereka.

Akashi hanya mendesis tidak puas ketika satu tangan Kuroko meninggalkan dadanya. Namun desisannya segera berubah menjadi hembusan nafas panjang ketika jari itu menetak turun ke perutnya. Lambat dan memainkan kelicinan sabun dan riak air yang merendam tubuh mereka, menikmati tiap kenyal dan lembut dari kulit terawat Sang Putri.

"Ah—!" Kecipak air terdengar begitu kedua lengan Akashi yang awalnya bergelayut di tengkuk Kuroko menghempas air, seiring dengan erangan pendeknya, bersamaan dengan satu jari Kuroko yang mencapai daerah kewanitaannya. Menyelip lambat diantara dua _labia_ tebal hingga jari itu menyentuh kulit lembut bertepi halus dan memiliki lengkung bagaikan sisi daun di bagian dalam.

Tubuh Akashi kembali gemetar ketika lidah Kuroko merambati lekuk tengkuknya, menjilat kulit tipis sensitifnya hingga sampai ke lengkung belakang telinganya. Ujung lidah itu berhenti di satu titik, ganti bibirnya yang mengecup dan mulai menghisapnya ringan.

"Berusaha menghapus tanda dari Daiki, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang kini suaranya sudah terdengar bagaikan desahan. Tiga titik sensitifnya diserang bersamaan dan itu cukup membuat kewibawaan yang biasanya terpancar jelas dari tiap geriknya memudar dengan cepat. Menyisakan dirinya dalam tarikan kuat kebutuhan badaniah sebagaimana makhluk hidup lainnya.

Tidak ada jawaban selain gigi Kuroko yang mengatup dengan lapisan kulit tengkuk Akashi yang terperangkap diantaranya, tangannya yang kembali bekerja di dada ranum putri itu, juga jari yang mulai mengusap ringan otot penuh saraf peraba di daerah kewanitaannya—membuat Akashi serta merta melebarkan kedua pahanya dan membiarkan kedua kaki Kuroko menimpanya, menahannya dalam posisi yang membebaskan selangkangannya dari himpitan kedua pahanya.

"Tetsuya…. Tets!" Akashi mendapatkan kedua paha Kuroko sebagai tempat untuk menahankan kuku-kuku cantiknya disana, menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak merosot dari anak tangga yang licin. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana seluruh ototnya mulai berkonspirasi untuk melemahkannya, sebagai respon dari tiap neuron tubuhnya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh gairah seksualnya. Aroma vanila dan mawar dari busa-busa di sekitarnya tidak membantu untuk menenangkannya, malah mengiringnya untuk terus menelusuri jalur elasi menuju euforia itu.

Bibir Kuroko kembali berpetualang. Mengecup, menghisap, menggigit, menjilat, mengecap—tanpa meninggalkan jejak di kulit licin itu, kecuali satu merah baru yang menimpa _kiss mark_ sebelumnya. Tidak, ia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa cukup dengan segala yang bibirnya kecup. Sudah terlalu banyak hari yang ia habiskan dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri tiap kali putri-_nya_ ini disentuh oleh raja muda Kerajaan Touo itu. Malam ini, setidaknya ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlarut dalam keintiman yang sudah lama tertunda karena satu dan banyak hal selama berada di Touo.

Kuroko dapat merasakannya. Mendengarnya. Menghirupnya. Mengecapnya.

Bagaimana tangan Akashi yang bertahan di pahanya mengerat dan mengendur tiap ia menggerakkan satu jari di antara dua pasang _labia_-nya. Desah lembut favoritnya tiap Kuroko meremas lembut dada itu. Juga pekikan tertahan ketika jemari kedua tangannya memilih untuk berfokus untuk bermain dengan titik saraf kecil di dekat pertemuan kedua _labia_ tipis itu.

Pekik itu segera berganti dengan erangan, desahan, dan lenguhan, serta gumaman namanya setiap kali Kuroko bermain dengan klitoris itu. Menariknya untuk semakin merapatkan diri dengan tubuh di hadapannya, membiarkan kejantanannya terhimpit oleh dua tubuh yang sama-sama bergerak tidak sabar di undakannya masing-masing.

"Tetsuya." Akashi menepis tangan Kuroko lalu segera meraih tengkuk pemuda yang bernafas sama cepat sepertinya, lalu menarik kepala itu turun, hingga bibir mereka terkunci lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

"Masuklah," ujarnya, lalu kembali menjilat bibir basah itu, "kau juga sama tidak sabarnya sepertiku," lanjut Akashi, sengaja menekankan punggungnya ke dada Kuroko. Memberikan satu rangsangan langsung ke ereksi yang terhimpit oleh tubuh mereka.

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi respon Kuroko, diikuti dengan kakinya yang menyingkir dari kaki Akashi, juga tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Benar kata Akashi, ia sudah mencapai batasnya dengan segala pembukaan ini.

"Huh? Sei…?" Kuroko mengernyit ketika Akashi berdiri dan langsung menghadapnya, menampilkan kembali siluet tubuh moleknya yang kini tidak dapat ia lihat jelas akibat minim cahaya.

"Ssh…," desis Akashi, satu seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya sembari ia menaiki undakan tempat Kuroko duduk. Membiarkan kedua kakinya memerangkap paha Kuroko, menikmati ekspresi tipis di wajah penasehatnya, meneguk tiap nafsu yang membuat kedua mata sewarna _aquamarine_ itu bersinar lebih liar.

"Mari bersenang-senang, Tetsuya," ujarnya, sembari duduk di atas paha Kuroko, dengan lengan yang sudah bergantung ringan di pundak pemuda itu, dengan bibir yang hanya terpisah oleh panjang hidung mereka masing-masing, dengan dada yang mendatar akibat tekanan dengan dada bidang Kuroko, dengan kedua kemaluan mereka yang saling bersinggungan dan menggoda satu sama lain.

Kali ini Kuroko yang menginisiasi ciuman dalam itu. Ciuman panjang dilengkapi dengan decak dan pertempuran basah lidah mereka. Dengan jemari yang saling menelusur dan tersesat di rambut satu sama lain, seolah keinginan untuk saling menghisap saja tidak cukup untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sei, kakimu akan sakit nanti," itulah yang pertama kali Kuroko lontarkan ketika jejak _saliva_ yang menjadi penghubung bibir mereka. "Duduk dan bersandarlah, biar aku y—"

Jelas bahwa Akashi tidak menggubris ucapannya karena ucapan itu terpotong begitu tubuh wanita itu turun perlahan, tanpa kesulitan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam pintu vaginanya, menghadiahinya dengan kehangatan yang segera berubah menjadi panas yang menjalari tiap senti tubuhnya.

"Sei—nghh…." Kuroko menggeram, membiarkan otot-otot ketat itu menyambut kedatangannya. Menghimpit tubuh kejantanannya dari segala arah, melapisinya dengan lendir lengket yang membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk tetap diam.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Kedua mata Akashi yang setengah terpejam dan berkabut penuh keinginan liar, rambut merah basah yang menempel berantakan di sekujur tubuh itu, bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka dan menghasilkan desah-desah pendek memabukkan, dua dada ranum yang tampak tegang kedua ujungnya. Sayang matanya tidak bisa menembus busa-busa itu, ia seharusnya bisa melihat jelas bagaimana _labia_ tebal itu beradu dengan kedua buah zakarnya, membenamkan tubuh kejantanannya dalam-dalam di organ sensitif Akashi.

Kekeh pelan terdengar, membuyarkan isi otak Kuroko. Dilihatnya putri itu tertawa kecil, lengkap dengan seringai khasnya, dengan lidah yang menjilat lambat bibirnya. "Lihat wajahmu, Tetsuya. Mereka salah besar jika menganggap kau tidak memiliki ekspresi di wajahmu," suara itu lembut, manis, berbahaya.

"Kau seolah hendak menelanku bulat-bulat, Tetsuya. Senang bisa menjadi satu orang yang dapat menikmatinya," kekehnya lagi, sembari mengusap lembut pipi Kuroko.

Kuroko mengambil tangan di pipinya, mengecup telapaknya lambat. "Pada akhirnya, kau yang _memakanku_, Seiyuna," balasnya, sebentuk senyum terbit di wajahnya cukup untuk membuat Akashi kembali menjilat bibir itu.

"Hmm. Selalu."

Bibir saling mengunci sementara Akashi mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan di lantai anak tangga bak mandi, ia memberikan kesempatan bagi kejantanan Kuroko mengecap air sebelum kembali dihimpit oleh dinding _vagina_ Akashi. Singkat memang, namun itu cukup membuat mereka berdua sama-sama menggeram dalam dan memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Sei, biar aku saja yang—nhh—"

Kuroko mengeratkan kedua tangannya di panggul Akashi, menstabilkan tubuh yang mulai bergerak lagi di atasnya. Menarik panggulnya ke atas, membiarkan kejantanan Kuroko terbebas, sebelum kembali membiarkan gaya gravitasi menarik kembali beban tubuhnya, menghujamkan ujung tumpul kejantanan itu jauh ke dalam kewanitaannya, memenuhinya dan memanjakannya dengan panas serta pulsasi-pulsasi lembut yang menyokong ereksi Kuroko. Akashi melakukannya berkali-kali, tanpa ragu atau jeda di tiap momennya, seolah tidak menginjinkan rentetan implus nafsu itu terputus dari tubuhnya.

Desahan panjang terdengar berikut dengan tangan Akashi yang mengerat di pundak Kuroko, menanamkan kuku-kuku itu ke kulit pucat Kuroko, yang esok akan meninggalkan bekas berjajar disana. Tapi bukan itu yang terpikir oleh otak berkabut Kuroko saat ini, melainkan Akashi yang dapat mencapai klimaksnya kapan saja sekarang.

"Tetsuya… Tetsu—nghh!"

Akashi kontan menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika ujung tumpul itu menghujam ke dalamnya. Cepat dan bertenaga, lebih cepat daripada kecepatan tubuhnya untuk benar-benar turun. Membombardir lengkung bibir rahimnya, menstimulusnya dengan berbagai hantaman di bibir sensitif itu. Terlebih lagi, ketika air tak berhenti terus masuk dan keluar melalui vaginanya, melicinkan dinding salurannya, memberinya sensasi gelegak beriak di dalamnya, serta ujung tumpul itu terus menerus menggesek klitorisnya.

"Sei…," bisiknya lirih, setengah terendam dengan deru nafasnya sendiri serta kecipak air yang tidak berjeda. "Seiyuna…." Ia pun hampir mencapai batasnya sendiri. Tampak dengan gerakan panggulnya yang naik turun dengan cepat, seolah ingin segera merasakan kembali otot-otot itu meremas miliknya di dalam tanpa melupakan kedua tangannya masih masih sigap menahan tubuh wanita di hadapannya.

Mata Akashi terbuka dari euforianya sendiri, menampilkan kilau keemasan dan merah itu dalam kejernihannya sendiri. Kepalanya mengangguk dan bibirnya bergerak lambat tanpa suara, menyatakan kalimat tanpa nada. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kuroko, erat. Membiarkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan pria itu. Ia sudah berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, meninggalkan sisa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan oleh Kuroko sendiri, yang memuaskan mereka berdua sama rata.

Kecipak air itu semakin cepat, sama seperti gerakan tubuh Kuroko yang semakin liar, mendesak, melesak, dan menampilkan urgensi yang nyata. Tidak ada kata yang ditukarkan antara mereka, hanya desah nama, lenguhan dalam, erangan pendek. Hingga tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang terdengar oleh Kuroko ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya.

_Lepaskan dahagaku, Tetsuya._

Hanya kalimat yang ia tangkap dalam gerakan bibir sebelumnya yang masih menggantung di otaknya. Ketika cairan sperma kental menyemprot kuat di dalam saluran seksual Akashi, memberikan wanita itu kesempatan untuk mendesah panjang penuh kepuasan dan nafsu yang memuncak. Dengan dua tubuh yang masih tegang karena satu momen pelepasan birahi mereka, terhubung satu sama lain dalam balut kulit dan mukosa, juga deru nafas yang kini menjadi teman tenang dari suara air yang mulai tenang, mereka menghabiskan detik-detik berikutnya dengan saling mengucap nama satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya…."

"Ya, Sei?"

"Bisakah kita melakukannya satu kali lagi? Di atas kasur."

Kuroko menghela nafas pendek, tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Akashi lalu mengecupnya. "Seiyuna, kau mengantuk," tandas pria itu disusul sebuah tawa lembut yang membanjiri telinga Akashi dan tubuhnya dengan perasaan nyaman dan kehangatan yang nyata.

Keamanan.

"Mungkin. Dan pundakmu menjadi jauh lebih rileks, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**-tulisan di bawah batas ini cukup aman untuk dibaca bagi reader yang kurang menghendaki adegan di atas. Tenanglah, anda hanya melewatkan adegan intim mereka di dalam bak mandi saja. ;) –**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya, masih dengan rambut basah dan pakaian yang jauh lebih basah lagi, ketika rembulan mulai menyipit dan tergantung jauh di satu sisi malam yang masih pekat. Akashi baru mengijinkannya pergi setelah memintanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan khusus untuknya esok pagi. Artinya, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Raja Muda Touo itu.

Satu kejanggalan terasa begitu nyata ketika Kuroko memasuki kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya. Tidak ada Nigou yang menyambutnya. Anjing manis itu selalu segera menggonggong atau berkelibat di antara kakinya setiap kali ia tiba.

Dengan keawasan tinggi, ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap seseorang tengah duduk manis di tepi tempat tidurnya. Nigou tergolek diam disamping sosok itu.

"Kau…."

"Tetsu-_chan_~" satu suara familiar berikut satu pelukan besar yang kuat menyadarkan siapa yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Segera saja otot-otot di tubuhnya mengendur dan seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya, terutama ketika melihat Nigou bangun dan menyalak ramah ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang, Mibuchi-_kun," _matanya mulai mengenali satu per satu sosok yang ada di kamarnya, "juga Hayama-_kun, _Nebuya-_kun,_ dan Mayuzumi -_kun_."

Tidak ada yang membalas sapaan formalitas itu, hanya Nigou saja yang menyalak pelan dari tempatnya seolah mewakili sapaan dari mereka semua. Kuroko sudah hafal dengan hal ini, tidak ada yang banyak bicara sebelum penjalanan misi. Kecuali Mibuchi sepertinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Sei-_chan_?" jenderal yang satu ini memang tidak pernah sungkan memanggil penguasa kerajaannya sendiri dengan panggilan kasual semacam itu. Yah, selama Mibuchi dapat berguna dengan sangat baik, Akashi tidak akan keberatan.

"Energik, seperti biasanya. Juga masih tetap keras kepala," jawabnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Mibuchi menjauh, lalu melangkah ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Tanpa merasa canggung, dengan cepat ia mengganti setelan basahnya dengan kemeja berwarna hitam berikut celana kain yang berwarna sama.

"Pintu mana yang kalian tembus?" Kuroko kini melangkah menuju satu rak buku di dekat lemarinya. Tanpa bingung ia meraih sebuah buku dan membukanya. Menampilkan rahasia dari kamuflase sempurna buku tersebut—sebuah kotak senjata.

"Gorong-gorong barat. Tidak banyak prajurit yang berada disana," jawab Mibuchi yang kini merapikan kaitan ikat pinggangnya sendiri. Kuroko mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyuruh orang membersihkan kamarnya esok pagi, kalau ia sempat.

Kuroko menyarungkan empat buah belati ke ikat pinggangnya, lalu menaruh masing-masing dua di ikat pahanya. Enam belati sudah cukup untuk malam ini.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Nebuya yang sejak tadi bermain dengan Nigou di pangkuannya.

"Ah! Mayu-_chan_ akan bersama Tetsu-_chan_! Kita bertiga, bisa berjaga di depan kamar Sei-_chan!_ Bagaimana?" jelas sekali ia sengaja mendapatkan posisi untuk menjaga Akashi. Tidak, dia memang pantas menjadi pertahanan untuk menjada Akashi.

Kuroko melempar pandang kepada Mayuzumi di pojok ruangan. Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk dan menyampirkan tabung panah ke punggungnya, sebuah busur sudah terbawa erat di tangannya yang bebas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Kuroko. Ia membungkuk ringan sebelum melangkah menuju pintu, diikuti oleh Mayuzumi yang hanya berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ya, Mayu-_chan_, Tetsu-_chan_! _Itterashai!_"

.

Tidak ada yang terdengar selain helaan lembut nafas mereka. Baik Kuroko maupun Mayuzumi, mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang suka bicara. Diam, bahkan temu antara sol sepatu dan lantai kerajaan sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu berukuran besar. Terbuat dari kayu kokoh dan terukir dengan sangat apik. Sulur-sulur, dedaunan, serta replika dari pemandangan kastil itu terbentuk jelas di pintu itu. Tak lupa juga sepasang gagang pintu yang lebih mirip sebuah ornamen di baju zirah kuno, terbuat dari emas.

Sayang nasib beberapa penjaga yang tadi berpapasan dengan mereka tidak begitu baik, buruk malah. Nasib mereka sama dengan dua pengawal yang awalnya berdiri bagai patung di depan pintu itu. Tak bernyawa setelah panah dari Mayuzumi menembus jantung mereka, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat berteriak.

"Mibuchi-_kun_ memang pembuat racun yang hebat…," gumam Kuroko setelah melihat dua pengawal yang sudah tak bergerak itu. Satu panah yang merobek jantungmu bukan satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka tidak pernah sempat berteriak, bukan?

Sebagaimana biasanya, Mayuzumi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kuroko. ia hanya menarik gagang pintu itu tanpa sungkan, tanpa merasa perlu berhati-hati karena telah membuka kamar raja itu tanpa ijin.

Tidak ada reaksi begitu pintu itu terbuka, membuat baik Mayuzumi dan Kuroko segera masuk dan matanya segera memeriksa seisi ruangan.

Dan tertumbuklah mata itu kepada sosok berselimut di satu-satunya tempat tidur. Ya, terang di ruangan itu cukup untuk meyakinkan matanya bahwa sosok itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Seseorang yang menjadi target mereka malam ini. Setelah empat bulan berkutat dengan segala ramah tamah palsu, pertunangan palsu, akhirnya ia memiliki kesempatan ini.

Matanya memicing, menajamkan indra pengelihatannya untuk mempelajari sosok itu lebih jauh. Namun Mayuzumi tidak perlu menunggu ucapannya untuk bergegas ke arah sosok itu. Membuka selimutnya dengan kasar dan menatap tubuh di depannya.

"Dia sudah mati," ujar Mayuzumi begitu Kuroko sampai di sampingnya. Keduanya diam, hanya mengamati tubuh yang sudah tergolek tak berdaya, dengan wajah yang membiru, dan bibirnya yang berwarna kehijauan—yang jelas menggelitik keingintahuan Kuroko.

Kuroko membungkuk, mendekatkan indra pembaunya ke mulut raja yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ada sisa bau tertentu disana, kalau ia memang diracun sebagaimana dugaan Kuroko, dan ia segera menemukan jawabannya.

Wangi tipis mawar disana.

Kuroko tergelak singkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Dengan cekatan ia meraih tangan raja mati itu dan melepaskan sebuah cincin emas besar, yang memiliki motif sulur sama seperti di pintu kamar juga sebuah logo kuno di atasnya, dari jari telunjuk raja itu.

"Selesai?" tanya Mayuzumi datar, ia menantikan hal yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada mendapati onggokan tubuh mati raja sebenarnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, matanya kembali ke cincin di tangannya, memastikan keasliannya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana cincin itu sudah tua meski tetap kokoh dimakan waktu. Tidak memudarkan sedikit pun kemegahan dan otoritasnya. Tidak merendahkan derajatnya sebagai cincin sah tanda dari seorang penguasa Kerajaan Touo. Ya, memiliki cincin itu sama seperti kau memiliki Touo.

Dan itulah yang diinginkan oleh Akashi Seiyuna. Touo, bukan Raja Touo.

"Belum. Aku perlu menghidangkan sarapan yang memuaskan Akashi-_sama_ dengan ini," jawabnya sembari melempar cincin itu ke udara lalu langsung menangkapnya kembali sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kecil di ikat pinggangnya.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko terbawa dalam permainan kecil tuan putri-nya.

Satu ciuman. Dan itu cukup untuk mematikan penguasa Touo dan membuatnya terseret dalam kontak fisik memabukkan dengan Akashi Seiyuna—yang esok pagi akan resmi menjadi Penguasa Touo baru begitu cincin ini terselip di jarinya.

Kuroko membuka tangannya dan menghitung satu per satu.

"Shuutoku, Kaijo, Yosen, Serin."

Kuroko mengadah, mendapati Mayuzumi yang juga menatap tangannya. Satu anggukan ia tunjukkan kepada satu dari empat Jenderal Rakuzan itu.

"Empat lagi yang tersisa, dan Rakuzan akan memiliki seluruh wilayah benua ini."

* * *

_Saya sudah ngasih warning dan pembatas yang tegas bagian mana yang anu lho, ya~ _

_Well! Thanks for reading this so amburadul ffic! Kritik, saran, atau mungkin flame dari reader sekalian silahkan dilayangkan dalam kotak review atau dalam PM saya! Hanya saja, bagi reader yang meninggalkan review dalam bentuk pertanyaan yang merasa perlu dijawab, saya mohon tidak dalam 'guest mode'. Atau kalau memang tidak ada akun ffn, mungkin bisa meninggalkan identitas atau apa gitu... ^^:_

_Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca ffic ini! Segala emosi, rasa sebel, atau apapun setelah membaca ffic ini, ditanggung sendiri, ya! Dan bagi yang sempat menanyakan mengenai OTP... OTP saya di Kurobas masih AkaKuro dan akan tetap AkaKuro. :)_

_well~ Thanks for your time and see you in Blood Lust chapter 2! [Saya usahakan update sebelum HF] _

_-altaira verantca-_


End file.
